Eric's Wish Pt 4
by hearttorn
Summary: Eric and Sookie's relationship takes a "turn."


_I went back to the bed, pulled her into my arms. I wasted so much time, I shouldve asked her sooner._

I knew when I rose the next night that it was _the_ night. She didnt have to say the words, I knew just by how she looked at me. I didnt say a word either, just took her in my arms and set about to love her warm softness one final time. I cradled her head in my hands, pulled gently on her warm lips, tasted her warm tongue. I ran my tongue along her jaw, then down her neck, memorizing how her pulse jumped. I trailed my hands down over her breasts, cupping them in my palms and feeling their heavy warmth. I ran my hands and mouth down her stomach, then kissed down her legs, licking behind her knees. I moved my head back up her body, stopping at her sex. I teased her lightly with my tongue, loving it as she arched her back and gasped. I gently slid one finger into her hot tunnel and she moaned my name, a beautiful sound. I twirled the finger, found her pleasure spot, then curled. She bucked. I added another finger, then one more, still working her with my tongue. Soon she was twisting and bucking, gripping the sheets. I knew exactly when she was right on the edge, and I turned my head to her femoral artery and bit. She screamed my name and came. I drank heavily, reveling in the feel of her warm thighs, her hot sex next to my face, hot blood in my mouth. I drank until she was almost lightheaded.

I turned my head back to her sex and worked her with my tongue again, tasting her essence after bringing her pleasure. Soon she was ready for me. I moved back up her body, positioned myself, and plunged into her. She threw her head back and screamed. She felt so hot and tight around me I could hardly stand it. I began to thrust, moving slowly to prolong the pleasure. She wrapped her warm legs around me and gripped my back, ran her hands down to my ass. I put my forehead against hers and stared deep into her eyes, wanting to be as connected to her as possible. She raised her hips to meet my thrusts, bring me as deep into her as possible. Soon she was begging me to bite again. I lowered my head to her neck and licked again, watching the vein rise up. As gently as I could, I sank in my fangs. As I began to drink, I felt her shudder, then tighten around me as she orgasmed. That triggered my own end and I came, still drinking from her. I held her tight against me, drinking more and more. I felt her natural fight or flight reaction kick in and her hands start to scrabble against my back, my arms. My fingers rubbed her back to soothe her and finally she relaxed against me, white as death. I bit my wrist and held it to her mouth. Drink, love, I whispered. Her mouth feebly worked against my wrist and I softly massaged her neck to help my blood go down. Finally, I was convinced she had gotten enough and I let her slump back against the pillow.

I disentangled from her and went to the dresser. I removed a beautiful midnight blue nightgown I had purchased when she told me she had agreed. I gently dressed her in it, then called Pam. I lay back down on the bed and took her in my arms again, and waited.

~*~

When Pam arrived, I gently carried my lover downstairs and into the back yard. I left my lover in my childs arms while I dug a hole big enough for the both of us. I would go to ground with her, I would not leave her alone for an instant. I lowered myself down, then Pam lowered Sookie down to me. I lay her down, spooning behind her, cradling her head on my bicep. I will be back in three nights, my child told me. I nodded. She will be fine, Pam said. I just nodded again. I love you, Sookie, I said as Pam began to cover us.

The three nights in the ground with her were the longest of my existence. I was on edge, waiting every second for her to move, to wake. I had faith in the magic that makes us, that animates us, but at the same time I was plagued with doubts. What if something went wrong? What if I hadnt fed her enough of my blood to turn her? What if I had, in fact, killed her? I had only ever made one child, and that was 200 years previously. And the stakes were so much higher this time. This time my heart was on the line.

The third night I woke anxious and edgy. I lay in the dark, mind whirring, a million thoughts running in a million directions. Any minute now, any minute now. The moments crawled by. Finally I felt it – a tiny twitch. Then a jerk, an instinctive breath, and she was awake, flailing, clawing at the dirt that held her and my arms. I tightened the arm I had about her waist and thrust one arm upward, began pulling us out. I could feel Pam up above, digging down. Finally we met in the middle and my childs hands reached down, grabbed my lover, and yanked her above ground. As I hoisted myself out, I could hear Pam soothing Sookie. I reached her and grabbed her in my arms, brushing the dirt out of her hair. Hungry? I asked. She just nodded. Pam laughed and handed her a True Blood. She drank it easily. Another? She nodded again. She finished that one and relaxed against me, sighed. It would be a while before the instinct to breathe died out. Bath next? I asked. Yes, _please_, she said. Coming right up, I laughed. I put her in the shower, shampooed the dirt out of her hair, dressed her in clean clothes.

I took her back downstairs to where Pam was waiting. Sookie, you are even more beautiful now, my child said. I smiled and agreed. She was truly ethereal now. Not quite as pale as Pam or I, her tan had made her glow even more. Master, I know its her first night, but you are needed back at the bar, my child said. Shall I watch her? Id like to come, Sookie said, surprising me. Are you sure? I asked. Its a lot to take in when you are dealing with newly heightened sensitivities. Yes, I want to see if I still have my gift, she replied. I shrugged and agreed.

An hour later I was truly in my element. Sitting on my throne, master of all I surveyed, my beautiful, immortal lover at my side. As humans went by, I glanced at her to see if she could read them. She nodded to indicate yes, she still could. Suddenly she stiffened in her seat, her eyes narrowing. I heard a small pop and she threw her hand over her mouth. Whatever she heard _that_ human think, she didnt like it and it made her fangs run out in anger. I gently pulled her hand away from her face, turned her face to mine so I could see. Smile for me love, I want to see them. She gave me the look that used to accompany a blush – eyes down and to the side – and smiled shyly. I felt myself grow hard at the sight of them. Beautiful, I said, just beautiful. It was all I could do not to rush her back to my office and ravage her, but I didnt want to overwhelm her on her first night.

I sat back in my chair and stretched my legs out. This was turning out to be one of the best nights of my very long life. I was holding my lovers hand, rubbing my thumb along the back, when a fangbanger suddenly stood in front of me. She was dressed typically in a non-existent skirt and a barely-there top, too much black eye makeup and dyed black hair. She had been eyeing me all evening, and I suppose she had worked up her courage because now she was in front of me, running her hand up my thigh. Before I even realized what was happening, Sookie moved at vampire speed and had her on the floor, head thrust to the side, fangs out and poised over the fangbangers neck. Touch him again and Ill drain you dry, my lover said. I caught Pams eye across the room and we exchanged shocked looks. My Sookie, who hated violence? Well, well well! I threw my head back and roared with laughter. I crossed over to them and picked her up at the waist. Lets not kill the clientele on your very first night, shall we dearest? I chuckled. I pulled her into my lap as the terrified fangbanger fled the club. I only had eyes for my lover as I said, My love, you are _magnificent_.

FIN


End file.
